Oliver's Past Repeats Itself
by epic sweetness712
Summary: This is a possible outcome to the aftermath of a showdown between Oliver and Slade, where Slade has tried to reenact what happen to Shado and Sarah with Laurel and Felicity- maybe season finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Okay so... I saw a post on tumblr that sort of fueled this little one shot- I mean literally it ripped my heart out. So this takes place in the future after a possible show down between Oliver and Slade. Slade makes Oliver choose between Laurel and Felicity after he kidnapped both of them. Here's how I see the aftermath playing out. I hope you enjoy. **Disclaimer: **I don't own Arrow or the characters- wish I did because even though I wrote this, I really don't want Oliver's past to repeat itself.

* * *

"_Felicity, wait…" _Oliver reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled away. They were standing in the lair after the horrifying events of the day. Oliver really didn't know how they got there; he didn't know how everything could just fall apart so quickly, _in the blink of an eye. _After everything they did, experienced, nothing could prepare him for what happened. Oliver knew how life could change rapidly, so fast that your head could spin or as fast as he would often pull his bow string back and allow the arrow to zip through the air. So why wasn't he expecting this to happen, why- after all the planning they did and it couldn't prepare him for the worst moment in his life- _for his past to repeat itself._

"_Oliver…no…I-I can't, not anymore" _Felicity said hesitantly. Even though she said the words looking away from him, he didn't think it could hurt any worse. He couldn't let her walk up the stairs; he knew that if she did- _she would never come back…he needed to change her mind._

"_Felicity please, just let me expla-" _Before he could finish, she made a quick turn and faced him. He wasn't expecting her outburst.

"No Oliver?! _What am I doing?" _she shouted. She looked up to him and before he could answer, she continued.

"Oliver, I sit down here _nightly, _I sit at the desk on the other side of the glass wall separating your office from mine _daily._ _I can't keep doing this! _I've given up so much for you._ So. Much. Of my life. _And I didn't have a problem with it. I knew where I stood in your life. _I. Knew…_ So when Slade made you choose between me and Laurel, I knew. I knew _who _you were going to choose. _Laurel, gorgeous Laurel." _Felicity laughed bitterly. She didn't try and hide her tears from him, not that he would want her to. He wanted to see the pain he caused her, he needed to feel it. _He deserved it…_

"No Felicity that is not wha-"Again Felicity cut him off, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"No Oliver, you need to let me finish what I have say because _this will be the last time I say this…" _She looked away for a moment, collecting herself before facing him to tell him what they both knew she has been thinking for a while now.

"I spend so much of my time with you, I never regretted it- not for one second. But I_ cannot continue to put my life on hold. _I do it, not because for recognition, but to help people- _to help you… _But I need to… _to live_. To find someone…_Because the life _I want_ to live, I need someone who could truly care for _me_…" _she finished sadly. She looked into eyes, they both knew what she was referring to and it gutted him that she threw his back into his face. He knew she didn't do out of spite though, she wanted to make her point _… bullseye._

"_Felicity,_ _please don't leave… I need you" _he begged.

_*snort* _"I know Oliver, I know you can't do any of this without me" She said as she waved her hands at the computer. "I can still do it from of afar, but I cannot do it here." Felicity was no longer crying, Oliver didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He'd guess not because it seemed as if she was trying to distance herself from him.

"No Felicity- that is not what I meant. I meant… _that I need you…you"_ he said urgently.

"Oliver, you _cannot_ keep doing this to me. I can't sit here and watch you make the same decisions day in and day out. I can't watch you _always_ choose Laurel- _It hurts…too much_. You shouldn't ask that of me… If you ever cared about me at all, than can't ask me to do that… _You need to let me go_" she said.

"_Felicity-"_

"_Stop! Stop saying my name like that?!"_ she shouted.

"I can't keep coming in second Oliver, I can't always be there and I shouldn't have to. There has to be a line somewhere. I need a life outside of you and you… _you need_ _life outside of me._ Go, fix things with Laurel" she told him.

"I don't want to fix things with Laurel, there's _nothing_ to fix. When I tried to stop him from shooting her, it wasn't because _I chose her, _it was because he said that he was going to shoot her and I didn't think he would shoot…"

"_Me… _you didn't think it was going to be…_me_" she said bitterly.

"_Ah-" he_ swallowed,Oliver didn't know what to say. He knew he was losing and if Felicity would really leave- he didn't know if he could survive that loss. _There had to be something… _

"And why do you think that is, hmm? Why did you think he _wouldn't _shoot me?" she asked him.

"_Because it never occurred to me that there wouldn't be a day that you wouldn't be there" _As he said the words, he suddenly knew how right they felt. _Everything was suddenly clear._ He truly didn't think that there wouldn't be a time where she wasn't standing by his side. Not as his tech support though, but as his equal.

Contrary to what Felicity thought, Oliver _did _know how much time she spent with him because _he was there and didn't want that to change. _He knew how much she did for him and he would always appreciate her for what she did for him. _She changed him- for the better. _And sadly he never showed that to her, but now it was time for that to change. With a new sense of right he continued.

"Felicity…" He looked at her, making sure that she wouldn't get mad at him for using her name. "I didn't choose Laurel, not in the way you think. Yes I still care for her, I'll always care for her, but I didn't choose her out of love… _It was because of Tommy. _Slade was going to shoot her if didn't I do what I did; he was _never _going to shoot _you. _Slade had been watching us for months, he knew how much I cared about you, and he knows how much guilt I carry for everything that's happened. I thought since what happened on the island that he would want to make sure that history wouldn't repeat itself by killing a Lance. _To him,_ _you were my Shado _and as much as he wanted revenge, he wouldn't be able to dishonor her memory."Oliver explained, but he knew it wasn't enough. He knew that he had to lay out all of his cards to be able to change her mind.

"I know that to you, it must seem that I'm oblivious to your feelings or not considerate to them, but I'm not, Felicity. What happened_ today_ is the reason that I feared so much. You mean more to me, then you know- then I let on _and…sigh…all I ask is that you let me prove it to you. I'm not going to let you go again, I'm not going to be afraid anymore_" Oliver walked closer to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly in her eyes. Contrary to the public, Oliver really wasn't good with words so he hoped that she understood what he was really saying to her.

"What about Laurel?" Felicity asked, finding it difficult to maintain her eye contact with him. She glanced to his lips and back to his eyes. She seemed to be waiting on his answer and he knew that what he would say would indefinitely change things between them.

"Felicity, I haven't been in love with Laurel since the count…" While he hated bringing that up, he knew she would understand what he was trying to say.

And just like he'd had hoped, she understood and he knew that they both wouldn't leaving the foundry anytime soon.

* * *

**Authors note: **Any and all mistakes are mine, there are probably a few because I rushed a bit. Anyway- so...how'd I do? I'm not sure if it would happen this way, I mean I just don't think I would ever able to not write a story where olicity didn't have a happy ending. Now mind you, I would of loved to continue, but I'm not entirely good at smut- so thought I'd leave it there. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **So I wasn't really going to continue this, but I've had a few request and so I thought I might as well add more to the story. This chapter takes place a few days before the last chapter, I'm not really sure I want to continue, depends on how many reviews it gets. I figured another two chapters after this and an epilogue for what happened after the first chapter. So please tell me what you guys think, if I was a bit too wordy or not and so without further ado- here's chapter two. **Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Arrow or its characters sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Three days earlier~_

Oliver was sitting at his desk, he couldn't help but think that it had been a long day at QC, it had felt like an even longer week in general. For some reason crime had gotten exponentially worse and Oliver didn't know why.

There was a leak somewhere in the Glades that was seeping poison into the streets that was getting worse with each night. Patrolling anymore was getting tough, it seemed like every night he was fighting someone who was injected with the Mirakuru serum and even though he took out Brother Blood, the problem didn't go away. What was even more disconcerting was the fact that Sebastian Blood said almost the same exact thing as the Count had before he died.

'_There's a man of means who was able to help me' _

And no matter how much digging they did, they still weren't any closer to unmasking who was behind it all. Oliver didn't know how the serum was getting into Starling City, it felt like too much of a coincidence. The first time Oliver even had heard about it was on the island and somehow it _just happened_ to find its way to _his city? _It didn't sit well with him because he knew whatever piece that he was missing, it was right there in front of him- which frustrated him to no end as much as it had him worried.

Oliver believed that whatever was going on, it was connected to him. It couldn't have just been dumb luck that Brother Blood was dating Laurel before he died. Just with that connection is what had him even more convinced that this was about him. The one who was administering the same serum from the island, _just so happened _to date the same exact girl that he had spent so much of his time trying to get back to? _No, this was not a coincidence. Whatever was happening- it's going to get worse. He just knew it_.

And what had Oliver even more worried was that when he had dealt with the Count, Felicity was used against him and was almost injected with a lethal dose of Vertigo. So who was to say that she wouldn't be put in danger again, who was to say that she wasn't already on the radar of the very person who was behind all of the chaos that was going on in the Glades. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Before Oliver could continue with his train of thought, there was a knock on his office door. When he looked up from his desk to his door, he saw that it was Felicity. With a warm smile, he got up from his desk and made his way to her. He couldn't help but feel warm inside every time he saw her or thought about her. He knew his feelings for her changed since Christmas when he finally realized why he disliked Barry so much or why always got uncomfortable seeing them together. He found that it had nothing to do with Barry at all; in fact he actually thought Barry was a good guy. It was only when Felicity was added into the picture did he finally realize why felt like putting an arrow into the kid so much. _He. Was. Jealous. _

At first he didn't realize that… Oliver just believed that Felicity deserved the best and he would be damned if the guy she liked wasn't completely honest about his intentions whether regarding her or his plans of being in the city. At the time he felt like he was justified in his worries, that was until he found out the story behind the kid's motive and realized that he had jumped the bow a little too soon. If anything, it just taught him to ask first before he notched his arrow.

_And so again he acted like an ass with Felicity. _First, when he slept with Isabel and then again with almost sabotaging Felicity and Barry's potential relationship. While nothing ever came of it, it still yet again taught him something about himself that day. If he was being truly honest with himself, he would just admit he had been feeling something more towards his _girl Wednesday _for a lot longer than Christmas. Even so though, he still didn't think it would be wise to start something with her. His main concern was that she would be targeted because of him and used against him. _Then again,_ _they already did spend so much of their time together. May-_

"Oliver? _Oliver! _Hey, where'd you go?" Felicity asked bringing him out of his reverie. He blinked, shaking his head a few times and turned his attention back on to the women who was occupying his thoughts.

"_Uh, yeah. _What did you say, I spaced out for a second" he said.

Felicity craned her head at his uncharacteristic response and looked up to him with concerned eyes.

"I-I said I was going to head home, it's six-thirty. I figured I'd go home to change before I headed to Verdant for the evening. Are- are you okay Oliver? It's not the first time you've spaced out, you've been doing that a lot lately. I mean, I think I've seen you do it like ten times today and you do it for a really long time. Not that stare at you all the time or anything. I meant tha-"

"Felicity, it's okay. You're right. I haven't been all that here lately, _I've just…sigh. _I've got a lot on my mind" he said.

"If you're bothered about what you did to Brother Blood, Oliver _please _don't beat yourself about it. It was going to be either you or him. He was _*snort* _excuse my pun, but he was _literally _out for blood_. Your blood_ to be exact, you had no other choice, I mean after what he's done to the Glades and what he did to Roy or when he had you poisoned by his thug. You had no other choice and I-"

"_Felicity _I know that. I'm not… thinking about that. I know what I did was only thing to do, whether it was right or not, there wasn't anything I could do differently or would want to. He hurt a lot of people and would've kept doing it if we hadn't stopped him" he explained.

"That and he went after…_Laurel_" Felicity added.

"_And he went after Laurel_ and that's what that bothers me. He could've dated anyone, but he chose to date her and he chose to inject the same serum that was on the island. Something doesn't fit Felicity" Oliver told her voicing his idea to her.

"_So…_your saying that you're bothered because of him going after Laurel and the miracle drug seem to be connected to you and not by the idea that _Laurel was… dating someone?_" she said hesitantly.

Her question confused him; he didn't understand why she'd asked that. Why else would this bother him, he wanted Laurel to find happiness after what happened to Tommy and what happened between them before the Undertaking. He thought she deserved better and he thought he owed to Tommy to look out for her, even if she didn't want his help or even her father's for that matter. It's what Tommy would've wanted him to do; he wasn't trying to protect her because he was in love with her.

While he would always love her, he couldn't exactly say that he was still _in love _with her. He decided to take a closer look at himself lately, Oliver realized that he tended be quite impulsive- _too much so. _He knew that it was due to the island, one of the main things he learned from there was that you didn't live for very long if you thought for too long, everything always happened so fast and it was how he lived for five years. He knew that this wasn't the island though and he didn't have to make snap decisions regarding those in his life, but he still had trouble with taking things slow. He knew that didn't excuse some of the things he had done, so he decided that he would use it to learn from his mistakes and to learn how to really think before he acted.

Oliver realized though that Felicity didn't know about any of this, how could she? Sometimes he forgot that she couldn't actually read his mind, when he was with her it was always so easy-_ well most of the time that is when they aren't making decisions about the other person without consulting them. Bringing in Barry into the know- as case and point. _

She just could really read him. If he really ever decided to start something with her than he needed to start being more upfront about his intentions and stop giving her so many mixed signals.

"Your right, maybe there is more to this then we're seeing. We should try and look more closely at this" she said. For a moment Oliver actually thought he was wrong and she could actually read his mind, but it took him a second to realize she was talking about the serum and not about them. Oliver cleared his throat before responding to her.

"Yeah I was thinking about you looking more into Brother Blood about any possible connections he could have, while I patrol the Glades again. I was thinking of interrogating anyone who was on staff that was helping him with the blood drive" he told her.

"You know, you could just ask Roy. He might know something we don't, he does live in the Glades after all" she suggested.

"Felicity, I don't want him involved in this anymore then he already was. The last time I asked for his help, he almost died and with him being with Thea- I'm trying to keep them as far away from this as possible" Oliver explained.

"I'm not asking you to bring them with you when patrolled. I'm only suggesting you ask him about everything else that knows about the blood drive. I mean he did bring this to your attention in the first place, didn't he? _You know, right before you arrowed him in the leg_" she said miffed.

He knew she wasn't entirely happy with that little act, but _he __really thought it was best. _As much as Oliver seemed to dislike the kid, he respected that Roy always seem to look out for Thea and that really was just his main concern. What bothered him though, was even after he _'as Arrow' _warned him to stay away- Roy still ended up right in the middle of things and had gotten injected with the serum. He still worried that Roy would get Thea hurt trying to play hero, he was still just a kid and Oliver didn't know what Roy's motives were behind it all.

But maybe Felicity was right though. Maybe Roy left something out or learned something new.

"You know what? Felicity your right, it couldn't hurt to ask. _Well maybe it could hurt, _if he decides to intervene I'll just arrow him again" he said with a joking smile.

"_Don't you dare!_ Roy is really trying to help you, while he's not exactly subtle when it comes to getting the information, he really is helpful. Maybe if he was a bit more trained-" Felicity added a little hesitant and by the look on Oliver's face, he didn't quite like where she was heading. With a straight look he stopped her train of thought.

"_No, absolutely not! _You're right the kid is untrained and that's just it- he's still just a kid. And not only that, he's a kid whose dating my sister. It's bad enough that her brother's the Arrow, I don't want to add Roy onto that as well. And I was only joking about arrowing him. _Though with the miracle drug in him, he would heal faster_" he finished jokingly.

Felicity smacked his arm, not amused with his teasing. He couldn't help it, but he liked how easy it was between them in that moment. He was trying to be more open and more light-hearted around her, but most of the time he didn't have to try so hard to relax. She just brought that out in him. It wasn't like how it was with Laurel, or McKenna, Helena and Isabel. With them he always felt like he had to put on more of a show and after spending so much of his time pretending to be something he wasn't- it got taxing and with Felicity, he just…_felt more like himself._

"That's not funny Oliver, but I'm glad you see it my way. So now I'm going to grab some of my stuff and head home because the sooner I go home, the sooner I get to the foundry to research more about Brother Blood's connections" she said.

"And if you're lucky, there might even be takeout waiting for you when you get there" Oliver offered with a smile. He felt a little fluttering in his stomach when she smiled at him and laughed at his response. It really didn't take much for her to make him happy.

"_Chinese?" _Felicity said with a head tilt, which made Oliver laugh. _Like he could deny her anything after everything she's done for him._

"Yes Felicity, Chinese and maybe when I'm done patrolling, some red wine?" he proposed.

"You're finally going to give the red wine that you promised me last year?" she questioned.

"Yes Felicity, you're _finally _going to get it. I realized that I forgot to give it to you" Oliver said sheepishly.

"It's okay, a lots happened, but I'm just wondering- what's the occasion?" she asked as she moved to her desk to grab her bag, putting her tablet in there as Oliver grabbed her coat and opened it for her to slide her arms in.

"No occasion. Because you're right, I have been insanely busy and even the Arrow needs a little down time and what better to spend my down time with my _girl Wednesday" _He said with a large smile on his face. He really didn't know what he was doing, he didn't even have the red wine handy- the words just spilled out his mouth before he could stop himself. _Again, he was being impulsive. But was he really being impulsive if he had been thinking about doing this for a while now? _

Felicity looked mildly confused, but it seemed his idea wasn't totally rejected as she smiled up to him.

"First of all, it's _girl Friday _and second of all, are you sure? I mean it has been a long week, wouldn't you rather just go home and get some sleep. I mean- not that I wouldn't want to spend the night with you- _I mean spend time with you. _Not that we don't spend most of our nights together anyway- _in the platonic way that is- _just stop me now- _Three, two one" _Felicity said embarrassed.

Her words didn't surprise him, in fact he usually liked when she said those type of things because it meant that he could always count on her to just be herself with him. He felt like most of the time, the people around him had to watch what they said to him. Even his mother and sister tend to be weary around him, but not Felicity- _never Felicity. She always told him what was on her mind, intentional or not and it was refreshing._

"Felicity, I know what you mean and believe me I would much rather… _spend my night _with you" he said facetiously to her as she rolled her eyes at him for using her words, but at the same time his words appeased her.

_sigh "_Okay then, I will meet you at Verdant as soon as I can" Felicity finished as slung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the executive elevator.

Oliver went back into his office to sort any leftover paper work. Once he did that, he grabbed his phone and headed to the elevator. As he was making his way to his car, he felt as if he was on auto pilot. For some reason he had this niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going happen. He didn't know where it came from, it just hit him.

A little while later after he picked up the Chinese takeout with all of Felicity's favorites and made it to Verdant. He went behind the counter to get the red wine and took the stuff to the lair.

He was amused that Felicity actually got him to start calling it '_the lair', _he guessed that he started calling it that because when it was once just _his, _after she revamped it- it became _theirs, _Team Arrows. After he set the food and wine by nearby table to her desk, _like he would put food and drinks anywhere near her computers- he found that the hard way after he once tried to surprise her with Italian. All he wanted was to make sure that she ate because he knew once she started working that she would get lost in the virtual world and forget that she wasn't a computer, that she needed to complete basic human needs every once in a while. _So he set it down and went to change out of his work clothes.

He still felt that feeling though as he waited for Felicity to arrive. He let Digg have the night off, Lyla was in town and while Digg wouldn't ever ask to take time off, Oliver thought he deserved it. _That he also wanted to spend more time alone with Felicity._

Oliver wanted to wait to eat with her so he decided to work out until she got there. Time flew by Oliver like nothing and when he looked at the clock he saw that it was going on nine thirty. It wasn't like Felicity to be late, she only said that she was going to head home real quick before she headed there, she should've been there by now. He tried reaching her on her phone and sending her a few texts, but both went unanswered. He started to feel like maybe he should've took Felicity home and drove her to the foundry himself. Oliver decided he couldn't feel that way, he needed to do something, so he passed the desk with the now cold Chinese food to go and get changed into his Arrow suit.

As he left Verdant and went on his way to Felicity's apartment, the feeling just kept intensifying and he soon he was on the verge of a panic attack. _At least that's what he thinks he's feeling. _He was having a hard time breathing at the thought of Felicity not being there when he go to her. Oliver was going through all sorts of scenarios of what could've possibly have caused her to not to answer her phone or her tablet. He did realize that he could be acting entirely irrational about this, she could just have been in the shower when he called. _His gut though, told him otherwise._

As soon as he reached her apartment he hurried his way up her fire escape to the fourth floor. Felicity lived in a five story brick apartment complex that was half way between both Queen Consolidated and Verdant. Oliver had _asked_ her for once if she could let him move her where she would be closer, so if anything would happen, he could get to her quickly. At first she was reluctant to do so, but had thought it was a step up this time for him to have asked her instead of her coming home to find that he had moved all of her stuff into an expensive condo. And that was the only thing that she wouldn't let him do, she told him, if he wanted to move her- she paid for it, she wasn't' some sort of mistress that he bought off to keep quiet. She didn't want any more rumors to go around QC than there already were. He was gob smacked by what she said and Diggle just stood there laughing at them. What Felicity didn't know was that he had paid most of her down payment ahead of time to her landlord, leaving her to believe that she got a good deal.

He couldn't think about that right now though, once he reached her bedroom window, he noticed that it was unlatched. While it helped have an easy access now, he told Felicity under no circumstance to leave her windows unlocked after the first couple times he checked on her and noticed that her windows were open. Oliver knew Felicity wouldn't have left them open after he told her not to. The whole purpose of moving her there in the first place was to keep her safe, so for them being open now- _unsettled him. _

Oliver made his way through her bedroom and had noticed that the room was…trashed. As was her entire apartment when he quickly searched it and with dread he realized… _she wasn't there. _He spotted her tablet and phone lying on the floor, he also happened to glance at a pool of blood near them. He felt his whole world start slipping away from him, his head felt very heavy and he thought that any moment he could throw up. _He needed to get it together, he couldn't fall apart. Not now, not when Felicity needed him the most._

He needed to call Digg. Oliver didn't think he'd be able to stare at the destruction of Felicity's apartment for very long without going into a full blown panic attack. He hadn't felt like this in so long- he hadn't felt like this since the island. He knew one thing though._ Whoever had taken her- had made a very grave mistake._

* * *

**Next up: **Oliver finds out whose been behind all the chaos in the Glades. Please don't forget to review if you want more. (^_^)*


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Wow, I really apologize for the wait- the holiday's came and with it I was sick for like a week, but uh... excuses are excuses aren't they? Let's just say with Arrow back on, I finally got out of my funk and I'm back to being excited about this story and my other stories. While this chapter is shorter than I intended, it will be the start of the end and to getting Felicity back. Please if you can, let me know your thoughts on the chapter, I still have half a mind to go back and rewrite it so it would be nice to know if I didn't disappoint anyone. **Disclaimer: **Nope don't own Arrow, though I wish I did- it would be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Oliver knew he couldn't just keep staring at the destruction of Felicity's apartment, he had to do something, and he had to figure out who could've done this. As if on autopilot, he called Digg through his comms. After one ring, Digg picked, but before he could say anything Oliver spoke over him in a sharp brisk tone and quickly hung up on him.

"Come to Felicity's. _Now._"

He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath to stop the fear from swallowing him whole, but it didn't seem to work, no matter how many breaths he could take, no matter how much time he kept his eyes glued shut- it wouldn't be able to keep the horrific scenarios of what could be happening to Felicity at bay. Oliver took a deep breath one more time and decided that he needed to start looking around her apartment for clues.

Oliver had been here quite often over the past couple of months and it was often enough that he had her apartment memorized. Every little trinket or tv show box set to her wired magazines that were strung around various surfaces along with random tech equipment. He knew where everything was, so aside from her magazines and her red couch being turned over, there wasn't much that was out of place. That was until out of the corner of his eye he noticed something reflecting light. _Her glasses._

He bent down to gently pick them up and saw that they were cracked. A chill ran down his spine and with it came a whole slew of new scenarios of what could be happening to her right now. Felicity couldn't see well without her glasses, so he could starkly imagine her fear of not being able to see her attacker clearly and not having a fair fighting chance.

Oliver didn't know how long he was standing there staring down at what remained of her glasses, it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder did he snap out of his trance. Before he could even think about what he was doing he dropped her glasses and in a few seconds had grasped the offending hand to throw the intruder over his shoulder, but before he could the intruder spoke.

"Hey- _Hey Oliver!_ it's just me man. Relax" Digg said cautiously with his arms outstretched in front of him as if to try and ease the tension of the room. When Oliver realized who it was, he took another deep breath and bent down to pick Felicity's glasses back up.

"Oliver what happened here? Where's Felicity?" Digg asked while taking in the damage that was surrounding them. Diggle's question went unanswered though, Oliver seemed to revert back into his shocked state. To snap him out of it Digg came forward slowly advancing Oliver and tried to reach out to him again.

"Oliver, man I can't help if you don't tell me what happened here" he said as he watched Oliver look up from the glasses. He gasped, he'd hadn't seen Oliver look this devastated since Tommy and he watched as Oliver took a deep breath readying himself.

"I- I don't know. It was like this when I came here. Felicity, she… she told me that she was going to stop at home to change and then she was going to… meet me to Verdant" Oliver said brokenly looking back down to her glasses.

"Hey, I know this is hard on you, but man you need to snap out of it, Okay?" This caused Oliver's head to snap back to his partner.

"_I know that Diggle, _I'm going to find Felicity and I'm going to make them pay. _One way or another_" Oliver bit out as he put her glasses in his pocket department that was above his chest, more appropriately-_ above_ _his heart_.

"Well that's all good and fine, but Oliver- we don't even know who took her" Diggle pointed out.

Oliver walked away, turning his back to Diggle, looking around yet again, but this time he was paying more attention to his thoughts then the room. _'There had to be a connection, who took Felicity? Why take Felicity? Why take her now?' _An endless stream of questions filled his mind, but the more he thought about it and thought back to his previous talks with Felicity, the more there seem to be a connection finally forming right in front of him.

Before Felicity left the office they were discussing about the Mirakuru serum and who could be connected to it and Sebastian Blood. Oliver was certain that Felicity's kidnapping had to do with this, while it still may be a bit of a stretch- it was the only thing that made sense.

Whether connected to the Arrow side of him or his CEO counterpart, this seemed to be about them both.

'_The serum came from the island; the one manufacturing the drug dated Laurel (the woman he talked about too much on the island); and both of which was connected to the Oliver Queen part of him because it happened long before the Hood or Arrow existed. But the Arrow was the one to take out Blood; the Arrow part of him has been the one who was coming down hard on those injected with the serum- not Oliver Queen' _

Oliver clenched and unclenched his hands, he turned to face his partner.

"You're wrong. We do know why they took her. This has to do with Mirakuru serum. I don't know how, but I just know that's what all this about. _That's what it's been about the entire time. _It has to be" Diggle's eyes widened as Oliver continued telling him his reasoning's and while he seemed believe what he was saying, there was still a level of skepticism in Digg's eyes.

"Okay, so if what you're saying about this is true- about how all of this connects back to you and the island, then it has to be someone from the island that's doing this, right? So who do you think it could be?" Digg asked.

This caused Oliver momentarily pause, while he had known the connection stemmed from the island, he never actually thought whoever was behind this to be from the island as well. The problem with this theory though, was that most of the people he knew on the island or at least that were capable of doing this- _were... dead._

'_So who could it be? Was it possible that someone else made it off the island the first time I was there? It could have happened. Sarah made it off the island when I had been so sure of her being dead. But… maybe just maybe HE could've made it off somehow, HE could've survived'_

Oliver swallowed.

He really didn't want to voice who he thought it could be. _'I mean its- it's impossible, there couldn't be any way that he lived' _Oliver swallowed down the idea, realizing that _it could be possible._

'_But how could he have done it? How could he have brought the serum into the city? How long has he been here? More importantly…what did he want with Felicity?'_

Oddly enough, the only question did know the answer didn't help the situation any. Oliver knew exactly why he would this, what his reasons were for this. He just hoped he could get Felicity back quick enough to save her from the crosshairs that were aimed to hurt him.

'_I can't let Felicity pay for my sins…for what I did to Shado'_

"Oliver, are you going to share with me what you're thinking? By the look on your face, you seemed to have worked whatever is going on here. So? What's the plan? Who's doing this?" Digg asked.

Before Oliver could respond, a ringing started coming from behind the couch. He and Digg turned the couch back into its normal position and Oliver grabbed phone that was lodged between the wall and the back side of the couch. The phone didn't look familiar, but he couldn't understand why he missed it the first time he looked over the apartment. He knew whoever was on the other side of this phone was the person who had Felicity, with that thought he started to grip the phone.

"Where is she!?" Oliver spit out, giving up pretenses.

"Oh come now Oliver are you not surprised?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you came back from the dead" Oliver said in a sharp tone.

"You're right boy. Anyways, don't you remember what I told you about distractions? _Oh_ and what a pretty little distraction she is. You know, she reminds me of someone- now I can't exactly recall her name, but I do hope she doesn't end up sharing the same fate as _our friend _did. Am I right?" the other person said callously.

"Just tell me where she is and I'll be there. This doesn't concern her" he pleaded.

"_Oh but it does_…. Oh and don't you worry, she's not alone. _You know, _her and Miss. Lance have quite a few things to chat about, don't you think?" He taunted. This caused him to laugh as he heard Oliver starting to growl through the phone.

_"Where are they?" _Oliver yelled into the phone.

"Where it all started. At the very reason you and I had met in the first place. I'll be in touch" and with that, he hung up the phone leaving Oliver to stand there and let everything that just happened sink in.

_'HE had both Felicity and Laurel." _Oliver could only guess the implications on what this could mean and how this might play out.

"Oliver who was it? What's going on?" Digg asked, reminding again Oliver that he wasn't standing alone in Felicity's apartment.

An idea came to Oliver, while not it was one he was overly fond with it, it could help. '_Felicity may have been right, but really? When isn't she?'_

"Not yet. I need you to go to the foundry and I'll meet you there" Oliver ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Digg questioned.

"Felicity suggested something tonight, I think I may know what could help us. So I need you to go Verdant and contact Sarah, tell her that we could use her assistance on this one" he said.

"And you think she'll get here on time? What makes you so sure that she'll want to come back at the risk of running into her father or Laurel again? If I'm not certain, the last time she was here- the family reunion didn't go so well" Diggle suggested.

"She'll come, tell her I know who's behind the Mirakuru serum in Starling and tell her- _tell her that it's…Slade __and…that he has Laurel_. She'll come and besides she's never actually that far away from her family" Oliver said.

With an understanding Diggle let through the front door, while Oliver left the remnants of Felicity's apartment through the same way that he had entered through earlier. He took one last look around before stepping back onto the fire escape. While he would meet up back with Diggle and Sarah at the foundry later, right now he needed to pick someone up. He knew the only way this person would agree to help him, _the Arrow- _he knew he would have to come clean to them and begrudgingly he might even apologize for shooting an arrow into their leg. After all it's what Felicity would have wanted him to do, even if it was taking it whole new level. He just didn't see going up against Slade and his army of super powered soldiers alone and being able to make it out alive. And who better to make it a more even playing field with having someone on his side who currently had the Mirakuru serum in their system.

While he wasn't going to allow them to get close to the fight, he needed someone who would able to get Felicity and Laurel out of there when he goes up against Slade.

He needed Roy's help to make this work, he needed all of their help. '_Especially Felicity's, but tonight it wouldn't her in his ears guiding him like she usually did, but only for tonight' _Oliver would be damned if he didn't make sure she came out of this alive and for Tommy's sake, he would make sure he'd get Laurel out as well.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Yeah so... _we didn't get to the boss fight, I think if I had this chapter would've turned out really long. Now about Sarah- I don't know what exactly happened with her family, it's sort of just speculation on my part. This takes place after the upcoming episodes about the Lance family *spoilers* and this is what could happen in the season finale, but with the new spoilers coming out- anything is up for grabs these days. And about Oliver figuring that it was Slade behind all of his- I hope it didn't disappoint anyone, it's okay to let me know if it did. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Feel free to let me know if I messed up somewhere. **Next up: **Oliver vs. Slade and his army of super powered soldiers. ** (^_^)***


End file.
